Love Me, Break Me
by Alice Alee
Summary: A Leah/OC FF. What happens when Leah finds her imprint, and yet he still leaves her because of those stupid leeches? AU: Jacob is Alpha in the original pack. !(On Hiatus. Probably forever.)!
1. Broken

**Discliamer: I own none of the characters of Twilight except for Ben, his Dad, and some other OC's that I make up.  
**

**Love me, Break Me**

**Chapter 1: Scattered Pieces**

**Leah's POV**

I knew I must have looked ridiculous to other people. And for that, I was glad to be alone.

Although I wouldn't have cared if anyone was watching me.

But if it might have been anyone from the pack—especially Jacob and Sam—they would have thought I looked like Bella when her bloodsucker left her.

Except here it was Ben who left me, even though we had imprinted on each other.

We had loved each other, yes. But he had gotten mad at Jacob, the pack, and even me. He said it disgusted him that we and the leeches were all "buddy-buddies"—as he had said. I wasn't exactly friends with them and had tried to show him that.

But he wouldn't listen.

And Jacob didn't deny it, which made everything worse; Ben thought that when the Alpha said something was true about the whole pack, then it is.

And so he didn't listen to me and left.

I've been heartbroken ever since; even more so than when Sam left me for my cousin Emily.

But when I had first found Ben, he had brought me happiness; he brought me life. Everyone saw that; the whole pack and even the family of bloodsuckers.

When Ben decided to go, Jacob tried to convince him not to leave. Jacob wouldn't have done that if Ben wasn't my soul mate, my partner for life, my heart and happiness. Little Jay was happy for me when I found someone to have a long happy life with. But just like with me, Ben wouldn't listen and so he left.

I was so heartbroken that I ran away from home so I could be by myself. Not wanting the pack to hear my thoughts if they transformed, I didn't phase.

As well as hearing my thoughts, I did not want them to keep begging me to come home. Then they would ask if I was okay and say other meaningless words and questions to me.

And so I did not morph into my wolf-form, even though I was starving and would even eat raw meat straight off a wandering deer.

When I felt tiredness fall upon me, I closed my eyes and let sleep find me willingly.

I didn't want to think about anything any more.

**Jacob's POV**

I walked over to the phone and dialed the same number I have been dialing the past few hours—the Clearwater's house number.

The phone had wrung about four times before someone answered.

It was Seth who had picked up the phone just like all those other 5 times – the sixth time it had been Sue.

"Hello," he greeted me dully

"Seth?" At my voice, his tone was more cheerful.

"Jacob, did you find Leah? Have you heard anything from her?" I didn't want to disappoint the kid but I wasn't going to lie.

"Actually, I was calling to see if she had come home yet or if _you_ heard anything from her," I said sheepishly.

"Oh." I heard the disappointment in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"That's okay. I'm sure she'll show up or go into her wolf-form sometime, right?" Seth said hopefully.

I had completely forgotten about the possibility of Leah morphing into a wolf until Seth had mentioned it.

I'd have to morph myself and ask Embry if he'd heard anything from Leah's mind or if he'd seen where she was.

His shift would be over soon anyway. Then it'll be Paul's turn to be on the look out for Leah.

"Right, Seth. Well, neither one of us knows where she is. I'll go check up on Embry to see if he's heard anything." I said.

"Okay. Bye, then," Seth said and hung up before I can say another word.

I exited through the ratty old door and changed into the russet brown form I loved.

But right in the middle of the change, I heard a tearing sound and instantly remembered that I hadn't taken my clothes off.

I inwardly cursed myself for forgetting to take my shorts off along with my favorite black T-shirt.

Ah, well. I'd have to come back home before I morph back from my wolf-form.

No matter.

I instantly flex my arms and legs and the next thing I know trees pass me by at a fast yet steady rate as I make my way through the forest.

_Where are you guys_, I think.

_On the look out near the highway_, says Embry.

_I'm on my way._

* * *

**A/N: So guys what did u think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**I don't know if I should.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story except for Ben Grey and his dad, Mr. Grey.**

**A/N: This chapter and some other chapters too are going to start way before the first chapter.**

**Love Me, Break Me**

**Chapter 2: Idea**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to the sight of my reflection in the mirror of my bedroom. I couldn't help but notice the tousled, uncombed mop on top of my head.

So I got up, very tiredly, and went to my mirror, picked up my favorite hair brush with the sea-shell on the back, and started to comb the bird-nest atop my head.

After I got done with my hair, I dressed myself in a purple T- shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, then searched for my sneakers.

When I finally looked decent I went to the kitchen for a bowl of milk and cereal. There, I found a note on the table and noticed Seth's messy hand writing on it. The note said…

_**Hey sis, I'm hanging out at Jake's garage. Jake said Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel are gonna be there too. Mom's at work. She ain't coming home till 5 so you can come if you want.**_

I checked the clock. It flashed 9:13 am. I had time.

After breakfast, I made sure to lock the door then ran over to Jake's.

Once the house was in my view I slowed down to a jog.

_I wonder if the guys are helping Jake fix his motorcycle after he got it all broken up. I still can't believe he was in such a rush to be with his beloved Renesmee._

When I was finally a few yards away, I went around back and through the trees to Jake's garage.

The garage door was open and I could see everyone inside. Rachel and Kim were sharing a chair and in both of their hands was a soda. On the other side of the garage were the guys, leaning on Jake's car and taking great gulps of coke from their soda pops. They were all talking and laughing. They seemed so happy; so lucky. Kim spotted me, smiled, and motioned for me to come in. I didn't deserve her kindness. I walked in slowly and sat on the free stool near her and Rachel.

"Hey, sis! Glad to see you came!" Seth welcomed me.

Jake spoke next. "Hey, Leah."

"Hey," I replied, since I had nothing else to say.

"Do you want a soda?" Jake asked.

Now that he mentioned it, I _was _thirsty.

"Yeah; a drink would be great." I said gratefully.

"'Kay, I'll go to the kitchen and see what we have." And with that he was out of the door and on his way to the house.

The room was rather quiet once he left.

"So, Leah…" Rachel said, trying to start a conversation.

"So, Rachel…" I say to her.

"Have you imprinted on anyone lately?" she joked, forgetting that I was really sensitive to the subject.

I frowned at her, becoming really_...upset_.

Paul leaned forward, ready to put himself between me and Rachel.

"You know it's too bad you didn't come earlier Leah; the guys and I were helping Jake fix his bike and you could have helped. It was fun," Seth said, trying to distract me so I wouldn't morph into my wolf form and rip Rachel limb from limb with my bare hands-er, paws.

His distraction wasn't very good but I let it divert me from Rachel 'cause I knew I'd regret killing her. Plus, Paul would kill me.

"Yeah, I was hoping that's what you guys were doing and that I could help," I replied calmly, turning to look at Seth. I saw relief on his face and caught Paul relax his shoulders a little out of the corner of my eye.

After that there was a long akward silence.

I was grateful when Jake came in a few minutes later with a soda in his hand.

"Here ya go, Leah," he said handing me the can of coke.

"Thanks," I said, really meaning it. By then my throat was almost literally screaming for some liquid.

The conversations had started up again and so had the laughter, but I never felt like I was really part of it.

Kim tried to make small-talk with me from time to time but the conversations always ended at a dead end. Soon she gave up and I was relieved when she did because I liked this atmosphere.

I didn't feel like talking because then I wouldn't be able to hear all the happy voices and drink them up—I would only hear my sad voice. And no, thank you, I'd had enough of my depressed state as much as the next person.

All I wanted was to sit there and listen to the happiness, so I did.

"Well I best be going now," Quil said a while later.

I looked over at Quil and saw him stretching.

"To where?" Jake asked, but I knew he already knew the answer to his question. Hell, we could all get it right on the first try.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm goin over to see Clair," he said.

I envied him; him and most of the pack. They had love. They had happiness. They had a soul mate. I had nothing.

"'Kay. Bye" Jake said to him understandingly.

And with that, Quil was gone.

Soon after he left, Rachel and Paul started home.

Then Kim and Jared left too.

"So I guess we're the only ones left, huh?" Jake said, glancing at the open garage door.

"Actually Jake, me and Seth are gonna go check the woods and see if there's anything… interesting, you could say. Then we're planning on stopping by at the skateboarding ring," Embry said sheepishly.

"Oh. Okay. See ya," Jake told them.

Seth waved goodbye to me and Jake then he and Embry were gone.

"Well…" I said to Jake.

"Don't tell me you have to leave too," Jake complained

I nodded and looked at him with a sorry face.

"Please stay. I'll be bored all alone and the guys told me not to finish fixing the bike without them," Jake pleaded

"Well, since I don't really have anything else to do, I guess I'll stay," I said, feeling a bit glad that at least someone wanted me around—but I didn't show it.

Jake and I went inside the house and sat on the couch to watch a college football game on tv.

"So Jake…" I said trying to start a conversation when the commercials started up.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face me.

I searched my brain for something to say.

"Why are you here and not with your— " I tried to say her name clearly but it was hard not to make it sound mean. "Renesmee?" I finally said, almost as if I was accusing him.

"Well, I was there this morning and would have stayed for a while but Edward sort of kicked me out." He suddenly made his voice go a couple tones deeper, probably imitating the leech. "'You're not the only one who loves Renesmee! She needs to spend some time with her family too, and if you don't listen to me now you may never see her again!'" His imitation wasn't that good, though still funny.

"So, did he just say that out of the blue?" I asked a little interested.

"I don't know," he mumbles.

"Do think it was one of your thoughts?"

"Maybe," he allowed

"What were you thinking about?"

"Renesemee," he said. I was envious at the longing in his voice. "And how much I love and care about her," he adds.

"Oh," I said, feeling more jealous by the second and sinking lower into the worn-out couch.

The annoying Geico commercial ended and the game was back on.

But I didn't pay attention. I was lost in my thoughts.

_Jake's so lucky. He has a soul mate and a happy life. I wonder if I'll ever have a soul mate. __Ha. Ya right. What am I thinking? My generation is not going to continue. Not with me anyways. __Hmm. I wonder if Seth'll ever find his soul mate. I wonder if she'll be a baby like Jake and Quil or a nice girl his age like Paul and Jared. __It would be hilarious if he found his soul mate as an old woman. _

"So, are you and Kim friends now?" Jake asked, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Uh…I don't know. She's trying to be friends with me but I sort of push her away now and then but she just keeps on trying. Seriously, that chick is nice but so annoying sometimes… I don't deserve it," I said, sincerly.

"Yeah. She IS nice. I can see why Jared is in love with her," Jake joked. "She reminds me of Ben, you know," he adds on a second later.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"You know. Ben."

"Who?" I ask again

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you about him, did I? Wow, sometimes I mix you and Seth up way too much. You look like each other though."

"Oh, please, I so don't have a unibrow!"

"I don't know, Leah, maybe y—" He was silenced by the cushion I threw at him.

"Still, I can't believe you don't know Ben," he said after throwing the cushion back and sitting back in his seat.

"What? Who? Who are you talking about?" I asked, frustrated, putting the cushion aside. I hated being blind in a conversation.

"Ben," Jake said again.

"Ben _who_?" I said feeling ready to choke him.

"Ben Grey," Jake said trying to calm me down.

I hadn't found a way to stop and calm myself before turning into a wolf. It was essential to stay calm when you're a wolf/Shape-shifter, but if Jake kept this up...

"Ben Grey who?" I asked. _Calm down, Leah. Calm down. _

"Ben Grey was my friend when I was about… 4 or 5. He used to live in La Push with his mom and dad until they had to move 'cause his dad got a big job in Toronto, Canada. He's coming back to visit tomorrow. I can't wait to see him again and catch up on everything. We've been emailing back and forth, on and off, but conversations are way better in person. Plus, Dad says he's turned into a werewolf and he joined the pack in Toronto."

"I didn't know there was a pack all the way in Canada," I said bewildered.

"Well, duh, Leah, did you think our little pack in La Push was the only one in the world?"

"Shut up," I said, annoyed that he would think me so small minded like his ex-beloved, Bella.

"Anyways, Mr. Grey told Dad that Ben had a really tough time getting used to the idea of transforming into a wolf whenever you want or when you're angry," Jake told me.

"Huh" was all I could think to say.

"Maybe you could come over tomorrow and meet him?" Jake said making it sound it like a question.

"No thanks," I said trying to sound polite. _Trying but not succeeding._

Jake sighed, sounding a bit disappointed_._

_XXXXXX_

I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair on the porch of my house looking at the beautiful scenery while sipping some refreshingly cold cup of lemonade.

My eyes started wandering and then got glued to my motorcycle.

_Since I don't have anything to do here other than drink_ _lemonade and look around I should take my bike out for a spin. It's been a while since I've taken a ride on the old motorbike. _

And so I threw away the plastic cup in the nearby trash can and headed off into the yard towards my motorbike.

I sat down on the leather seat. It felt good to be sitting in it again.

I squeezed my fingers around the clutch, kick-started it, then twisted the right grip to use the throttle. I put the bike in first gear then loosened my grip on the clutch and was off.

The wind angrily blew in my face and tossed my hair around.

_This feels great. But not as great as the speed I have when I'm running in my wolf-form._

I looked around me and saw the beach and the cliff. Next to the beach were trees and some rocks.

Then an idea hit me that was both crazy and relaxing.

_Death. _

_Suicide._

_Motorbike accident._

_Except it wouldn't be an accident. _

I was about to crash my bike into a tree—just like what Jake had done by accident a while back—until I heard a familiar voice call my name. But with the wind in my ears I couldn't quite pin who it was.

"Leah!" the voice called again.

_It sort of sounds like Seth._

"Leah!" He shouted again. "Come on. We have to go home. Mom's calling us."

_Yep. It's Seth alright. _

I turned my bike around in the direction of the voice.

Soon I could see Seth.

I slowed down then used the brake to stop all the way.

"Come on. Mom's calling," he repeated.

"Fine," I said, frustrated that he interrupted me.

Then stared the bike again and went in the direction of home.

_XXXXXX_

"Were you trying to kill yourself at the beach?" Seth asked me when we were both finished with dinner. We were standing in the hallway between our bedroom doors.

"No," I lied smoothly.

"Then what were you doing? You could have been killed!" he said, sounding so much like our over-protective mother.

"I was just taking my bike out for a spin, _Mom!_" I replied mockingly. "And plus, if I _was_—which I wasn't—I wouldn't have been killed," I added.

"How would you know?" he said, almost yelling.

"Because Jake didn't. He didn't even get a scratch on him!" I said, my voice going octaves higher with each word.

Frustrated and disappointed, I hurried inside the bathroom with my robe and slammed the door shut in Seth's face.

I turned on the lights and locked the door, obviously not wanting anyone to come in on me.

After I took a long, warm shower, I felt calmer.

Back in my room, I donned my pj's and slipped inside my bed.

_Sleep. _

_Come. _

_Please. _

_I need you. _

_Then morning can come quicker and I can leave this cruel world faster._

After a few minutes I got my wish.

Sleep.

What I didn't expect were the nightmares.

I was running.

I didn't know from who or what, but I knew I had to run.

Soon I could see someone, but only their back.

Then the person turned and I could see their face.

_Dad._

It was Dad.

It felt great to see his smiling face again.

But suddenly, he started screamed in agony.

"Dad! Dad, what's wrong?" I yelled, but he didn't answer.

Soon he stopped moving and screaming altogether.

Behind him was… the mind-reading bloodsucker.

His mouth was covered in blood. Dad's blood. I don't know what made me think that, I just knew.

"Hello, Leah. Mmm. You smell great. So much better than your father," the disgustingly pale leech said, smiling, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight, blood staining his lips.

Then something so horrible happened.

The blood-sucker turned into Seth.

But he didn't look like himself; he looked like one of the leeches.

Then he sniffed the air and said. "Mmm. Edward was right; you do smell rather good, sister."

He started walking up to me, his blood- sucking teeth bared.

And with every step he took, more and more leeches appeared behind him.

They looked like the ones that we had to fight back when Bella was still a human. The young vampires.

They started to follow Seth.

I tried screaming but nothing came out of my mouth so I turned around to start running.

But when I looked behind me I saw that I hadn't moved an inch.

"Silly Leah, you can't run away from us," Seth said with an evil chuckle.

Then I heard a bunch of evil snickers and laughs join him.

Soon Mom, Mr. Black, Jake and the rest of the pack were on Seth's sides looking like him, like the leeches. Disgustingly beautiful with shining jet-black hair, pale skin, blood-red eyes and pointy white teeth.

They started to close around me.

Then Seth leaped into the air and landed right next to me.

I tried to turn into to a wolf, but it was no use.

I suddenly felt so much pain in my arm.

I whipped my head around to see what the source of the pain was.

It was Seth.

He was biting into my arm and drinking my blood.

I opened my mouth to scream again and found that I could. So I opened my mouth wide and screamed so loud that I hurt my own ears.

"Scream all you want, dear, Leah. No one can hear you anyway," said the woman resembling my mom—she couldn't possibly be Sue Clearwater-then laughed evily.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good?

I know it's not really exciting and nothing happens but that will change soon. Probably in the next chapter.

Reviews would be great! :)

I'd also like to say thanks to my editor/sister, Lyla Domae. This chapter wouldn't have sounded good without your help.

**_*EDITED*_**


	3. Sunshine in My Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Ben Grey, Tom Grey and any others I might make up but for now these are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Love me Break me

**Chapter Three: Sunshine in My Dark**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up head-first staring at the door across my bed, breathing fast and unevenly. It was still dark out.

I lied back down in my bed but didn't close my eyes—I didn't want to risk having another nightmare—instead I looked up at the dark ceiling, thinking of my father and how much I missed him. Silent tears escaped my eyes as time passes by, slow as a snail.

Soon I had to fight with my eyelids to keep them open, and sadly didn't win.

_XXXXXXX_

The sunlight was like a thousand starving rats after a huge chunk of cheese, gnawing at my eyes. The light shone through my eyelids, bright red and pink, forcing me to get up

I tried to keep my eyes closed so I could go back to my dreamless sleep. But I knew I couldn't lie in bed forever. So in defeat, I got up, getting ready for another boring day. As I got to my mirror I remembered last night... and my crazy idea. I finished getting dressed and went down for breakfest, getting excited.

I quickly wolfed down a bagel and a glass of orange juice then rushed over to my motorbike. On my way out Seth noticed me trying to escape.

"Gonna go try and kill yourself again?" he asked, trying to sound careless. But I could always see through him like transparent glass.

_Of course, dear brother._

"No," I snapped at him, frustrated that he could see through me just as easily as vice-versa.

"Then where are you going?" he asked, still trying to sound like he didn't care.

"That's none of your business, is it?" I asked, annoyed that he still wouldn't let it go. After a few minutes of staring at each other, I had'd enough of it.

_Who does he think he is, getting in the way of my plan? _I thought to myself as I turned and walked past him. _A very concerned brother, _I answered myself, walking out to my motorbike.

_Wait..., since Jake didn't get hurt driving his motorcycle, I most likely wouldn't... Ugh. Now how am I supposed to rest in peace?Hmm..._. I looked around for an answer.

_All I see are trees and boulders, how're they gonna help?— Ugh, I'm such an idiot! Stone is so much stronger than wood so I should "accidentally" crash my bike into a rock. Duh._

Having my answer, I got on my motorbike, and looked around for the biggest boulder on La Push. _It also has to be as far away from civilization as possible_, I reminded myself, _in case someone happened to find my body before I...depart._

It was a fairly long search but I finally found a boulder big enough and it was as far enough away from La Push.

Once I was ready and about 20 feet away from the large rock, I started my bike and went as fast as the motor allowed.

I closed my eyes, feeling both scared and anxious, waiting for death to pull me away from this horribly unfair world. But when I crashed into the boulder I didn't feel death.

I didn't really know what death felt like, though, so I opened my eyes to see if I really was dead, wondering if dieing was easier and less painful than people say.

But unfortunally I was right. I was nowhere at all near death. I wasn't even that hurt.

I just had a scratch on my left leg that was already fading because of my quick self-healing body. _Damn it!_ _I'm supposed to be dead._

I slowly got up and saw that my poor bike did not survive the crash like I did. _Oh great. Just great. I survive but the motorbike doesn't. How am I supposed to try again with no useful vehicle?_

I looked around, more angry than disappointed. I groan inwardly, again and again. _Ugh, now what?_

I started walking around, looking for something dangerous and life risking. Soon I found the cliff and tried to estimate the odds. They weren't very deadly odds. Plus I loved cliff-diving, like most of the other people in La push.

But I was never good at estimating, or math altogether, so I had to try.

_Maybe if I try diving backwards—or should I say falling… _I tried to convince myself that this wasn't a lost cause; death was still possible, an open opportunity.

I was never good at persuasion either, though, so it didn't really going that well. But nevertheless, I still kept walking toward the cliff, not ready to give up.

When I finally got a few feet from the edge I took off my shoes and rolled up my pants until they were above my knees. As I did, I laughed at myself. _Why should I care about my shoes and pants if I was going to die anyways? _

But when I got to the edge of the cliff I hesitated, feeling uncertain.

_Is it worth it? Is it really worth it?_ There was a voice deep within my mind, asking faintly. Probably my conscience.

_Yes. Yes, it's worth it. I'd get to be with my dad and that's really worth something, _I thought, challenging the voice.

_But look at the cost; your mother and your brother. Your friends too, _the voice shot back.

_What friends? _I asked the annoying voice.

_Jake, Kim, Jared, Embry, Rachel, Paul, and some others you may never know if you jump now, _the voice answered, matter-of-factly.

_Kim isn't my friend; she's just trying not to be rude. And Jake just probably feels bad for me, _I said to the voice almost instantly

_And the rest of your friends? _

_They aren't my friends. They just have to put up with me 'cause I'm part of the pack,_ I said, using an excuse. I had plenty of good fake reasons. Making excuses was my specialty.

_And your mother and brother, _it asked again, not letting go.

I didn't have an excuse for that.

_They don't care about me,_ I finally replied, lying to the voice.

_Really? _The voice was sarcastic, knowing that what I said wasn't really true.

_Yes,_ I said, with more force this time.

_Nuh-uh…_ The voice was starting to irritate me.

_Yuh-uh! _I yelled at the annoying voice in my mind.

_Leah, Leah,_ it said, tisk-tisking at me_. You're just lying to yourself, trying to convince yourself no one's gonna miss you…_

Having enough of what my conscience most likely called was 'helpful' advice, I started yelling aloud, trying to sound vicious and enormously ticked off.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _As a response, the voice started fading out my mind.

I was feeling rather smug because my sadistic shouting worked, but the bad thing was if anyone was watching me right now they'd probably think I need a trip to an Asylum. After a while though, the whispers of the conversation began haunting my head and soon I had no choice but to really think about what the voice had told me.

_Maybe it's right. The cost is a very high bargain, _I thought, starting to turn around. But as I was, I heard something.

A splashing sound.

I leaned over the edge but couldn't quite see the source of the sudden noise. Curious, I bent even further over the edge until I began to feel claustrophobic from the mere height. After a few seconds, I saw what looked like a young man with a fairly tanned back, but I could barely see him.

So I leaned even more, trying to figure out who he was and maybe even what he was doing in such a dangerous position. Someone could fall right on top of him, for all he knew.

Hell, if I had no conscience, I would have crushed him down and we both would have drowned.

But suddenly, I realized that I shouldn't have leaned onto the rocks; I was already almost off the cliff and the last move I had made was causing me to tilt even more until I found myself racing against air with the wind all around me.

I let out a long blood-curling scream, high pitched and ear-piercing. I was afraid and yet excited from the adrenalin as I fell off the cliff.

_I thought you wanted to die... _Ugh; the little voice was back.

_Shut up the hell up!_ I commanded the little pestering vioce.

_YOUR funeral…_it taunted before fading out altogether.

The wind whistled in my ears, and before I knew it, I had plunged in the water head-first. As I fell into the water, it felt like a thousand shards of glass were thrusted into my stomach, and yet it didn't hurt. One part I always loved of Cliff-diving.

I opened my eyes, seeing a blur that I guessed was supposed to be my hands. _Damn it. I hate being an indestructible shape-shifter._

I emerged out of the water since I knew it was hopeless to try to drown myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard a husky vioced male ask me, shocked. I was most likely the guy who I saw swimming. "You shouldn't have done that. Cliff diving is dangerous you know."

"Yeah, I know," I snapped at him, still grumpy that my plan didn't work. "And by the way, I'm not as helpless as you think, thank you very much. I happen to love cliff-diving and I have never, ever gotten hurt by doing it, so don't you worry."

"Well, sorry if I offended you," apologized the stranger, sounding offended himself.

"Whatever. I don't…" My sentence faded off into space as I turned to face him for the first time.

As I did, I felt very strange. I felt as if I was starting to float up, up into space and beyond. Like I finally found what I was looking for even though I wasn't searching for anything. And it felt like I finally found a ray of shine, a ray of sunshine in my dark, gloomy life.

* * *

**A/N: So is good?**

**I know it's really short, but I need it like that so the next chapter can be longer and a bit more dramatic. :]**

**Thanks again to Lyla Domae, my editor/sister.*.***

_***EDITED***_


	4. Ben Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Ben Grey and his family.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Now read. *.*

* * *

**Love Me, Break Me**

**Chapter Four: Ben Grey**

**Leah's POV**

As I stared into his beautiful green eyes, I finally felt in like I was whole; like I was complete; like I was truly and honestly happy.

He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him.

We stayed smiling at each other for a while.

After what seemed—to me—like 5 minutes, I heard a cell phone ring.

It rang for three drawn-out minutes before he answered.

I saw from the corner of my eye the guy moving for his arm for his pocket not taking off his eyes of mine, and pull out a blackberry.

He brought it to his ear and answered "Hello?"

"Yeah… Okay… Yeah I'll be right there," he said into the little phone then hung up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said, sincerely looking sorry.

"O-Okay. Call me?" I asked him.

"Of course," he told me before running off out of view.

* * *

After he left I stared out at the sky for a few moments trying to take in what just happened because it happened all too fast.

_Did I just imprint?!_

When I finally proved to myself that I really _had_ imprinted, I went on my way home.

I didn't notice much—like that it was dark now—or heard anything except faraway voices. I spent the night dreaming of the stranger I had just imprinted on.

When it turned lighter again I jogged over to Jake's, even though what I really wanted to do was to look for my "mate".

_Why hadn't he called me? I thought that when someone imprinted on some one else they would always love and care for each other. So why didn't he call me if he loves me? Maybe it's because I never really imprinted... _

I knew I was jumping to conclusions but I still couldn't take in the fact that I finally found my soul mate.

_But I never really gave him my number so he can't really call me. But he can find my home phone number in the phone book, right? But then again I never really told him my name so he can't really call me. Heck, I still can't believe I finally imprinted. _

When I reached Jake's house I knocked on the door lightly, and in a few moments the door opened.

But when it did, Mr. Black was the one at the door, which shocked me because it was usually Jake who opened it.

_Was Jake hurt? Was he sick?_

"Did something happen to Jake?" I asked as I walked into the house.

"Oh, no. He's fine. He doesn't always need to be the one to open the door. It's my house, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. So, where is he?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Jake's out with a friend. Ben Grey. Not sure if you know him. He and Jake were friends when they were younger, before his family moved to Canada—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ben Grey; Jake's bestie. I guess I'll go, then. Can you please tell Jake I was here?"

_Another day lost to Grey. Damn, it looks like I'm gonna have to compete with this guy over Jake._

As I made my way back through the woods, I thought of the guy I met yesterday. Those broad shoulders, that gorgeous tan, those light green eyes and that amazing smile. I can't wait to see him again. But when? And where?

_I wonder if he's at the cliff…_

* * *

When I got to the beach I looked around, but didn't find him.

I didn't see him anywhere on the cliff.

Soon I felt like it was hopeless to keep searching, so I closed my eyes and sat down on the dry sand to wait for him.

"Hi." It felt like hours passed when I finally heard the guy's voice again.

I opened my eyes and stood up too fast, almost falling over. But luckily the guy caught me before I fell on the ground. I couldn't believe I was in such a rush to see his face again.

"Whoa, careful," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." He smiled like an angel, and I couldn't help but smile too.

So we stayed smiling at each other for a while until I heard a voice. Jake's voice.

_Ugh. Great timing, Jake! _

"Yo! Ben!"

_What on earth is that boy yelling about?! The only ones on this beach are me and this beautiful person next to me. There's no Ben here! Unless…_

"Ben," Jake said panting as he ran up next to us. "Your Dad… is calling."

"Oh, no," said the gorgeous boy

"I see… you two... have met," Jake said to us, trying to catch his breath.

"You know him?" We both asked each other, pointing to Jake.

"Ben--this is Leah," Jake said gesturing to me then he gestured to the guy. "And Leah--this is Ben."

"Oh," we both said in unison while turning from Jake to face each other.

"And by the way, Ben, your Dad sounded pretty mad. He said something about a… car, I think."

"Aw, man," he groaned.

"What? What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I sort of accidentally drove his car into a ditch last night," he answered sheepishly.

"Then I suppose you should go so he doesn't get any more mad at you."

"You're probably right," he said, as he dug in his pocket then handed me a small piece of paper. "This is my number. Call me whenever," he said, adding the last sentence on in a whisper that was too low for even Jake to hear.

I nodded and smiled, not sure quite what to say.

"Great!" he said with a genuine smile. And with that he was off.

* * *

As I sat in the privacy of my room, I looked at the piece of paper that Ben gave me over and over again.

It read:

**484-177-4194**

**~Ben**

I was wondering if I should call him or not. Part of me wanted to but the other part wasn't so sure.

_CALL HIM!_

_But maybe he doesn't have his phone with him or maybe he's asleep already…_

_Well, you'll never know unless you call him!_

I got out my purple Blackberry and pressed in the numbers that were on the paper. It rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?"

It was a relief to here that beautiful voice again.

"Hey," I said into the little phone.

"Leah!"

He sounded as happy and relived as I was.

"Hey, Ben. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Hell, no! I was actually… sitting next to my cell phone… cause I was waiting for you to call," he admitted, starting off slow then ending in a hurry, probably for fear of me judging him because he was actually waiting for me to call.

"Okay."

"So ...tell me about you," he said after a short, quiet moment.

"Right now? On the phone? At night?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Well… Okay, I guess."

"Great. You go first."

"Okay. Umm… Uh… Pass?"

"Alright, I'll go then. Well… Okay, my name as you know already know is Ben. Ben Grey. I'm a werewolf, or is it a shapeshifter? I'm part of the pack back home in Toronto. Let's see…uh, I like cliff-diving. My favorite sport is soccer. I used to play it with my dad and brothers all the time. My favorite color is…blue, I guess. And with my free time—which I rarely have—I like to sketch and read. Yeah, yeah, I'm a nerd. So what?"

I giggled. "No, no, it's fine; drawing and reading're okay."

But I guess he heard the little laugh I was trying to hide 'cause he said, "Yeah, right."

"Go on," I urged him.

"'Kay, well, I have a dad, which you probably figured out this afternoon. I used to have a mom, name's Michelle, but she died before we moved up north." I heard his voice break at the last few words. Not knowing what else to say, I apologized.

"No, no, it's not your fault," he assured me. But I could tell this conversation was bringing him down. Fearing that he would hang up any second, I asked him about his brothers.

"Oh, yeah, my brothers. Well, I have three. The oldest is Conner. He's 21 and in college—he's studying to become a big hot-shot doctor. The other two are Luke and Matt. Luke is 17 and Matt just turned 15…"

He kept on talking, but I never once got bored or sleepy. I actually found everything he said quite interesting, one way or another.

"--But enough about me. What about you? I bet I'm boring you to sleep over there, aren't I? Hello?! You there?!" he asked a mockingly.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake. Though, seriously, you're anything but boring. Don't you dare call yourself boring," I said, like a mother scolding her child.

"Whatever. Just tell me about yourself already," he pleaded.

"Okay. But remember, you brought this upon yourself, so don't blame me if YOU get bored," I warned him.

"As if."

_Oh, I wish I can see his face. Then maybe I'd know what he's thinking._

"Fine. Now, where to begin? Hmm... Oh, alright, I'm ready."

"Lay it on me then," he said.

"Kay. Name's Leah, blah, blah, blah. I have a younger brother, Seth, and he's about 15. I'm also a werewolf-slash-shapeshifter, as Jake probably told you. Yeah, I'm in his pack. He kinda shares it with Sam as head Alphas. Uh, I like to go on my motorbike—"

"Me, too!" Ben interrupted me before he realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, my favorite color is light green." Actually, my favorite color was purple, but ever since I saw Ben and his gorgeous eyes, it changed to a beautiful spring green…

"_And_?" he said wanting me to continue.

"Oh, right. Well, my mom is Sue Clearwater. Don't expect to see much of her cause she's usually always at work. My father, Harry Clearwater… is dead," I said getting more and more quiet at the last part, remembering how sad his death was and how much I missed him.

"You okay?" Ben asked me genuinely.

"Yeah… I—I'm okay," I say slowly trying to shake away the pain.

"You sure?" he asked still concerned.

_He really seems like he care about me._

"Yeah."

"'Cause my mom died when I was 4—except I don't remember her so well. Though you would rememberyour dad since he died recently, am I right?"

"Yeah," I said again, a little bit of the pain returning and making me look down at the ground.

Shortly after that, the energy of the conversation began to dwindle and so we said goodnight and hung up. After finishing up in the bathroom and tuning out an intense interrogation from Mom about Seth being concerned about me, I was back in my room.

With the lights off, I was left to peacefully stare at the ceiling of my room, thoughts echoing all around, and darkness surrounding me once more.

* * *

**A/N: So did y'all like it?**

**If you did or if you didn't, review. ****Seriously, I want to know what you think. ****Because ALL your thoughts matter! ****I know, corny, but I don't care!**

**Just review! Cuz it makes me HAPPY! =D**

**And remember to review for all of it and not just the end of it!**

**Check out my poll on my account. Sometimes it'll have questions on the story, and if you're not going to review then at least vote for the poll.**

**So yeah. Blah, blah, blah, Lyla Domae is my editor. She also writes stories (Harry Potter, Fairy Tales, Sisters Grimm, working-on-Twilight, etc.) and you might like them so I guess I should say to check them out if you have the time. *.***

**~alice**


	5. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Ben Grey and his family.

A/N: Again, sorry for such a looooooooooong wait, now read, you silly people! Do you really need an engraved invitation?!

Love Me, Break Me

Chapter Five: First Date

*************

The Next Day

*************

Leah's POV

"Hey Jake," I greeted him cheerfully. _Wow that's a first! I wonder why I'm so cheerful…_

"Hey, Leah," he welcomed me as we walked toward his comfy couch that's in front his TV. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I _mean_, there must be a reason why you're so cheerful," he said, acting like it was obvious.

"I honestly don't know _why_ I'm happy, Jake," I said to him with a tiny giggle, while he looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked him

"You don't look the same. Are you an alien that kidnapped the real Leah?" Jake asked looking at me in a weird way.

"Jake! I'm not an alien, thank you very much! I can't believe you said that!" I said turning my head to look at the windows.

"Oh come on!" Jake said with a laugh.

"Oh fine!" I said turning around again to face Jake. "I guess I did over react,"

"You're right. You did over react," Jake said with a teasing voice again.

"Then oh well!" I said with a smile.

***

After Jake "kicked me out" because I was apparently too hyper, I walked home slowly, enjoying myself—and the view—for the first time in a very long time indeed.

While I was walking I saw Quil, Jared, Kim and Paul.

They asked the same question Jake did.

I answered their question as calmly as I could.

They were shocked when I told them that I had I imprinted. Actually, in my opinion they kind of looked like they were going to faint from the surprise.

***

When I got home I started to go to my room, but got stopped by Seth.

"Hey, Leah," he said looking at me weirdly like Jake did.

"Hey, Seth," I said.

"So…" he said.

_Spit it out Seth! _

"What happened?" he asked

Irritated, because of everyone asking me that again and again and again, I sharply said to him, "Nothing happened."

"Oh, please, Leah, I can tell if something happened," he said calmly.

Having enough I told him the truth.

"I imprinted! That's what happened! There, are you happy now?!"

He looked so shocked I thought he was going to faint or choke or something.

I moved around him and walked quickly to my room.

_Why is every one so surprised I found my soul mate?! Seriously, it's not that hard to believe! _

***

I called Ben, anxious to hear his voice again. And like before, it only rung once before he answered.

"Leah!" he said sounding pleased

"Hey, Ben," I simply said.

After we talked a bit about our day and how we admitted how we missed each other, Ben came out of nowhere asking me, "Can you please come to the beach at, like, 8:00 or some time around that?"

Dumbfounded by his words I said, "Sure."

"Awesome! And by the way, just for a heads-up, wear something nice." And then he hung up.

Stunned for a moment, I stared blankly at the closet in front of me, then quickly got up and started searching.

It took me a while but I finally found a dress that was perfect, or what I hoped was perfect. It was a beautiful white halter-top dress that had some ruffles at the bottom. With it I wore white flats, and shining silver earrings.

When I was finished dressing, I curled my hair. But because of the edgy straightness of it, it turned out wavy, though in the end it still looked good.

Finally, I put on some perfume that my mother got me on my birthday. It smelled like newly blossomed roses.

I checked the clock. It read 7:47.

_Oh no! I'm gonna be late! _

I quickly put on my spring coat—because I knew it would be cold out at night but also because it would hide what I was wearing from Mom and Seth—and then ran down the hard wooden stairs.

"Where're you going, sweetie?" my mom asked me from the kitchen.

"Uh… swimming," I said trying to make up an excuse. I didn't want to tell her about Ben yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hon, but I don't want you going out this late. Maybe tomorrow," mom said looking at me sincerely.

"But, Mom!" I whined to her.

"No, Leah. I told you," she said, a bit too sharply.

I sighed in frustration. "Fine! Good night!" I said, turning my back to her and starting back up the stairs.

"But you didn't even eat dinner," she said.

"I'm not hungry!" I said, angrily, before slamming my bedroom door.

***

_This should be easy,_ I thought to myself as I looked down my open window. It looked a bit high, but the bushes should break my fall.

Looking back to my bed, I wondered if the two pillows I had put under the covers would really fool mom or Seth into thinking I was fast asleep. But that shouldn't be much of a problem—I had also lockedthe door to make sure no one tried to get in.

"Alright, one…two…three!" I whisper-shouted as I jumped out my window.

I landed softly, yet uncomfortably, in the thin branches of the bushes but smiled nonetheless since I still got away. After lifting my dress a bit, in case it gets accidentally torn, I starting running towards the beach.

***

When I finally got to the beach, I spied Ben a few yards off. But at the second glance, I noticed that he was wearing a dress shirt and fancy jeans, standing next to a small table that had three big lighted candles, two shiny plates, and some other covered plates.

"Hello, madam. May I take your coat?" he asked.

"Will you give it back?" I replied, teasingly.

"Maybe…" he said with a mischievous look on his face, but I could see in his eyes that he really was joking.

***

"This is so amazing Ben! Did you arrange this all by yourself?" I asked him when we sat down and started eating. It was fried chicken with some salad on the side, strange for the beach, yet utterly delicious.

"Nah. My brothers helped," he admitted.

"So, how long did it take to finish all of this?"

"Uh…well, we started right after I had rudely hung up on you, and finished, like, 15 minutes, maybe 20, before you came."

"Oh, sorry about that. Being late and all. I almost couldn't come because my mom wouldn't let me out. But…" I trailed off, embarrassed about what I did.

"What, you sneaked out?" he asked, amused.

"Well, it was the only way I could come," I pointed out.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came," he said with a chuckle, laying his napkin aside and taking my hands in his. "I've really enjoyed my time with you, Leah."

"Me, too. But—"

"See, the thing is… Well, my dad found a job…in LA…"

"Los Angeles, California?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… And… Well—"

"You mean you're leaving?!" I asked, horrified at the thought.

He nodded.

"No, you can't.... You can't leave… You can't," I said shaking my head again and again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized

I started throwing a fit. "NO! It can't be! You can't! We just met! We just found each other! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!!!!!"

"It's okay Leah. We… I can stay here for a few weeks…if you want me to," he said looking at me. I had started crying.

"YES!" I bawled. "Yes. Stay. Please!" I cried in between my sobs.

_Why am I acting like this?! _

I looked done at my white dress and saw black dots.

_Crap! I cried my mascara off!_

"Ben?" I asked. He was being so quiet—but I would never forget that he was there.

"Yes?" he asked, suddenly by my side. "What is it?"

"I—I love you," I said surprised at myself.

He breathed loudly through his nose, and then exhaled through his mouth. He seemed nervous.

"I…love you, too, Leah" he said hesitantly.

I looked up at him only to see that he was looking right back at me.

I smiled. And he smiled in response.

"Thanks," I said. But he seemed confused. "For all this," I clarified. "For tonight."

"You're welcome," he said with a chuckle.

***

We couldn't stay long at the beach because soon after our love confessions, my mother called and yelled at me to come home.

"Okay, Mom, okay," I chanted again and again while she ranted about the dangers of nighttime.

"I'm so sorry, Ben; I have to leave before my mom gets even more mad at me," I said, apologizing to Ben sadly.

"No, no, it's okay."

"But now you won't have anyone to help you clean up."

"So you'd rather stay here with me _cleaning up_, than be at home all warm with your family?"

I thought about it over and over again. "_So you'd rather stay here with me than be at home…?" _

_Ben or my cranky, hormonal mother? Ben or my mother? Ben!_

"I would _much _rather be here with you cleaning up, than being home," I said to him while adoring his beautiful face.

I saw him smile even though he tried to hide it. He started walking towered me. "Yeah right," he said.

"Yes, that _is_ right. I really want to be with you."

"Whatever. Just go before your mother gets too mad," he said, now just 4 inches away from me.

"But—" That was all I got in before I was interrupted by a kiss—full on mouth—from Ben.

It was so sweet and magical and just…wonderful! I wanted more but he pulled away too soon.

"Go," he ordered with a smile. "I can clean up by myself."

I was very hesitant but soon turned and started walking.

"Beautiful," I heard Ben whisper. I blushed and then turned around. "Call me," I said.

"But you—" I couldn't hear the rest because I had started running.

_Oh great! Now I'll have to explain everything to her!_ I thought to myself, thinking about my mother. _Ugh!_

A/N: Sorry if it's too short. And to those people who actually review and to those who are reviewing for the first time, I want you to tell me in the review what you think about Ben and Leah. Do you think they are going to fast in their relationship? TELL MEEEE PLEEEEASE!!!! =)

And please vote on my poll on my profile!

Thanks again to my editor Lyla Domae! You rock sis! =D


	6. Just dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in the story except for Ben, his dad, and Ben's bro's, and Kevin, and Steve.

A/N: I have found an error in my writing!!!!! I said that Ben was 4 and Jake was 4 when they met but it should have been that Ben was about 7!

So now that we have that cleared you can start reading. So go ahead!!!! Oh and I am sorry for those Miley Cyrus Fans out there that are possibly reading this. I just felt like I had to add that! SORRY!!

Love me, Break me

Chapter Six: Just Dance

Leah's POV

"LEAH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED! YOUNG LADY, YOU ARE HEREBY GROUNDED!" my mother yelled at me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Mom, just let me explain," I replied.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY EXPLIANTIONS FROM YOU! GO TO BED RIGHT THIS INSTIANT!"

"Mom, all I did was go on a date with my imprint!" I blurted out to her.

My mom's face went so white that she nearly looked like the bloodsuckers.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"You…imprinted?" she asked slowly.

"Y—yes," I stuttered, not sure of how she was going to take this.

"Who…how…when?" she asked.

I sighed then stared explaining Ben to her. "Well, do you know that kid that came here? Ben Grey? He was Jake's friend from when they were little."

She nodded.

"Yeah, well, he's also a….shape-shifting wolf. And so…well, we sort of imprinted. And tonight when I was at the beach, I was with him."

She started looking around. I could see she was still confused but also frustrated.

"Go to bed," she said in a whisper, still not looking at.

"Okay," I said obediently.

***

"_Ladeladela! Ladedadela!"_

_Stupid phone! It's too loud! I __HAVE__ to put it on vibrate before I go to sleep. Or at least change the ring-tone…_

I reached for my phone and saw that it was Ben who was calling. I quickly clicked the talk button.

"HI!" Ben greeted me.

"Hey, Ben."

"Did I wake you?" he asked innocently

"No," I lied.

"Good," he said happily. "Hey, did you tell your mom about us yet?"

"Yeah... It didn't go so well."

"Really? My dad was really happy for me when I told him."

"Well, not all parents are as supportive as your dad," I said bitterly. "So…why did you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over. It would be kinda rude if I came and your mother wasn't informed," he said, sounding like such a gentleman.

"I don't really have to tell my mom. She won't be here till night. It's Seth you have to watch out for," I told him while thinking of my brother, the snitch.

"Oh. So, can I come over?"

"Yeah, you can come over! I would die if you didn't, because I don't really know if I'm grounded or not," I said, meaning every word, in some sense.

"Okay. I better hang up so I can let you get some rest, though."

"Alright, but remember to come over."

"As if I could forget. I'll be there around two. G'night." Then he hung up.

_Back to sleep, I guess._

*************

MORNING

*************

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a note from my mom on my desk.

Leah,

I'm at work and I just wanted to say that I am not mad at you and you are NOT grounded. But please be wise with your freedom.

-Your Mother

_YES! I'm not grounded!_

The next thing I did was look at my digital clock. It read 12:46 pm.

_Wow, I slept a long time! Was I really that tired?_

When I was all dressed and ready, I went downstairs to eat something.

_Maybe a bagel…_

When I got downstairs I saw Seth at the table eating cereal in a bowl.

"So…did you have fun last night, when you sneaked out?" he asked. Though, instead of looking at_ me_, I noticed he was looking at the cereal box like he was trying to solve some complicated algebra equation on it.

"_You_ were the one who told on me!" I accused in anger.

"No, really?" he said sarcastically as he turned to face me.

"WHY?!" I asked enraged.

"_Well, maybe I don't want anything to happen to my sister! Maybe I don't want you to get murdered!_" he screamed at me, his face turning pink.

"Seth," I sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to me. And, plus, I can take care of myself," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Whatever," he said, throwing his bowl in the sink then slamming the back door behind him.

***

"LEAH! There's this guy on our porch and he's saying that he knows you!" Seth screamed to me. I was upstairs. "He knows my name! Should I call the cops?!"

I rolled my eyes then rushed downstairs to the front door. "No, Seth, you don't have to call the cops!" I told him as I got to the bottom step.

"You know him?" he said, pointing to Ben.

"Yes, I do. He's—"

"I'm her imprint-slash-boyfriend," Ben said with a devilish smile on his face.

"He is?" Seth asked confused.

"Yeah, he is," I said still looking at Ben.

Today he was wearing a green T-shirt that hugged his muscled form along with faded jeans and a pair of converse. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What?" Ben asked "Do I have spinach in my teeth or something?"

I laughed. "No, no; I was just looking at your beautiful face, that's all," I admitted then blushed after realizing what I had just said.

"Oh, boy," Seth groaned. "You people are gonna make me sick!" he complained.

"Come on, Ben. Let's go up to my room, before you get puked on by Seth!" I joked.

"Oh, ha, ha," Seth said as I led Ben to my room.

"This is nice…for a girl," he said after we both got in.

"Thanks, I guess."

"What's this?" Ben asked, picking up my mom's note.

I didn't need to answer since he'd already read it and put it back down. "Oh," he said. Then he sat down on my bed and patted the space next to him, motioning for me to sit down. So I did.

"So…what did you do today?" he breathed, three inches away from my face. I couldn't think anymore.

"Uh…breathe?" I said looking at his eyes then his mouth, back and forth but then I got stuck on his beautiful eyes while a smile touched them, then his mouth was on mine. It was another sweet, wonderful kiss. I kissed him back willingly. Feeling his tongue at my lips, I parted them for him, granting him entrance. And so our tongues danced with each other. After a while, we pulled apart for air, gazing at each other as we laid our foreheads together.

***

Later on we went on a walk outside and talked about things. I found out we had many things in common. For example, he didn't care for Miley Cyrus and I was near the stage point of following her around with a torch and demanding her voice muted.

Another thing, too—music. We shared the same musical range—mainly hard rock, but a lot of pop and hip-hop as well. Owl City, Lady Gaga, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Mae, Iyaz, Demi Levato, and many more. I also found out that he liked to play sports—mainly soccer and football—and I enjoyed both, too.

After spaghetti with a strangely silent Seth, Ben and I decided to go to sit on the swing in the back yard. There, we listened to some songs on his iPod, stuff like Mae's The Everglow and Flyleaf's Alive. And let me tell ya, music on a sunset makes things even more intimate than rainy days, especially with the fact that we were holding each other on the swing.

At the end of "Down" by Jay Sean, Ben broke the silence.

"Hey, do you want to go out somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure. I know this club that has good music. And I love dancing," I replied. "But it would be better if we sometime at night," I added.

"Okay, I guess I should come back her to pick you up sometime around…?"

"Around, 7," I finished for him.

"Okay. That works."

***

When it was 6:46 I heard a purr of a car outside the house. I looked out the curtain and saw Ben getting out of his car.

I went to open up the door for him just as he was going to.

"Hi Ben. You're early," I said even though he was just early by a few minutes.

_Where does the time go?_

"What? Is it against the law to be eager to see my beautiful girlfriend? No, it's not, so come on! Let's go," Ben said pulling my hand.

"Wait, I have to change my clothes first."

"Okay, I'll wait out near the front," he said starting to wander around the house.

So I went back up to my room and turned to my closet. After a while of absent-minded rumbling, I decided on a purple camisole, a dark pair of skinny jeans, black pumps, and a black jacket. Then I applied my make-up, giving myself a pair of smoky eyes and a bit of lip gloss.

When I was done, I got a piece of paper that told mom that I was going to be with Ben, then went downstairs to give Seth the note.

"Hey, Seth?" I asked. He was sitting at the table and not really doing anything.

"What? Are you going to ask for me to cover for you, so mom won't find out you're sneaking out again? Because if that's it then, no," Seth said, jumping to conclusions.

"No, I was just going to asking you if could give this to mom. She knows about Ben, and she's letting me go out with him."

"Oh, well, then, okay," he said still suspicious but a little bit happier now.

Then I went outside and saw Ben in a leather jacket waiting for me by his car.

"Alright, _now_ I'm ready," I said.

"Great, let's go!" Ben said enthusiastically.

***

"…Now, just take a left," I directed Ben as we approached the club.

"Finally! That was the longest drive ever!" Ben complained as he parked his car. Then he got out and opened my door.

"Thanks," I said, staring in wonder at his gentleman-like manners. I wasn't used to this sort of thing, seeing as how I was always hanging around with guys like Jared and Paul.

And when we got to the door, he even opened it for me.

"Thanks again," I said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he replied, flashing me a dazzling grin, so that the only thing I could do was stare.

"Seriously, please tell me if I have spinach in my teeth!" he joked. I laughed.

***

Ben's POV

She laughed like an angel.

We hung our jackets up on some hangers near the front. I saw she was wearing only a cami under her jacket and felt like my eyes were gonna pop out of my skull since the shirt was so tight. She must have notice me staring because she rolled her eyes.

Leah walked over to the dance floor where many other people where dancing, and gradually, after marveling at how her hips moved, I followed her.

Soon, we started dancing. After a while, though, I noticed that some guys kept staring at Leah. I was jealous yet happy. Happy because she was mine and no one and nothing could take her from me. Yet jealous because the other guys were looking at her in a way that angered me. They looked like they wanted to take her away from me. Like they wanted to do things to her—dirty, unspeakable things that take away her innocence.

I would never let them, though. Not even over my dead body.

But maybe she wouldn't want me any more. Maybe she would want to be theirs. I frowned and tried to hide it. But she noticed.

***

Leah's POV

We had been dancing for only a few minutes when I noticed Ben frown.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head, but the frown still remained on his face. So I did the only thing I could think of—I kissed him. And it worked. He smiled at me then took my hand and towed me to the bar. "But I want to dance," I whined trying to pull my hand free, but he didn't let go.

"No, I want to get a drink _and_ I want you to always be with me."

"Well, that's selfish," I said jokingly as I sat down on the seat at the bar.

"Two matinees please," Ben said to the guy that worked at the bar.

"Come n' up in a sec'," said the guy that worked there. His tag was ripped and faded out but I could make out the name "Steve".

"Let me go, dance!" I kept whining.

"Drink," he ordered me when Steve put our drinks in front of us.

"Does that mean I can dance when I finish?" I asked hopefully. The music was just so catchy.

He took a minute, but then answered. "Yes."

That was all I needed. I gulped it all down then ran to the dance floor before Ben could stop me.

I had just started moving my hips to the music when a guy approached me.. He was wearing a pair of jeans that was under his hips, he was also wearing a zipped up hoodie.

"Hi there! My name is Kevin. But you can call me Kev," he said while shaking his head like he had a problem with his neck.

_Pervert!_

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked me. I was started to think I should run away.

"Uh, no thank you," I said backing away slowly.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't go and be like that," he said putting his arms around me like he knew me all my life.

"Get away from me," I said trying to get away from _him_.

"Why are you fidgeting? I'm right here baby," he said with a laugh not even listening to what I had said.

"I said get away, you pervert!" But he didn't listen. He was just about to kiss me but I got saved by a strong warm arm that pulled me away from "Kevin". But then I herd a groan coming from behind Ben's back. Afraid that Ben got hurt I walked around him to see what was happening.

It turned out that Ben wasn't the one that groaned, it was perverted Kevin. He was on the ground gripping his stomach like he was trying to keep it together so it wouldn't break into a million pieces.

"She said 'Get away', so stay away, or you'll really feel what pain is! And I'll be the teacher!" Ben threatened him. Kevin nodded.

"Ben! Stop!" I cried out to him. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of me.

Ben looked at me like he was about to cry. He grabbed my arm and once again towed me to the bar, but this time I didn't object.

"What is it Ben?" I asked him when we sat down.

"Do you really choose that… that _pervert_—" he spat the word out disgusted.—"over me?" he asked his eyes shimmering like the tears would stream out at any wrong word I might say.

"No," I said quietly looking down.

He grabbed my arm in one hand and grabbed my face with his other hand, so that I was forced to look at him. "Then, why did you beg for me to stop 'hurting' him?" he asked shivering with anger.

"Well, I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially over me. And plus, I didn't beg."

He let me go then scowled and turned the other direction hiding his face from me.

"Ben. Ben, you know—well you should know—that would never leave you. I will always be yours, forever," I said sounding so corny.

He turned around to see me. "But—"

"Didn't your father teach you any thing about us shapshifters?" I asked interrupting him with a question.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Then you should know that when we imprint it is impossible to love someone else."

He lifted his shoulders up then back down—a shrug.

That was all I could take. I just couldn't… no wouldn't deal with his sadness, it hurt too much.

So I put my hands around him and kissed him. He pulled me tighter around him and kissed me back.

Someone made a disgusted sound. I guessed it came from Steve.

When we pulled apart, he smiled. I smiled in response.

"I love you," he said still smiling.

"I love you, too."

"Come on let's go and just dance," he said after a moment.

"YAY!" I said gleefully as he led to the dance floor.

He started dancing and so did I. After that it was pretty good date.

A/N: So did you all like it? Because you know, I would utterly and extremely and absolutely LOVE it if _ALL_ my readers review. IT WOULD MAKE ME EXTRA DELIGHTED AND PREPPY!!! LET'S GO!!! TYPE, TYPE YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN TYPE A REVIEW!!!!!! YAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GO FANFICTION, U R SO ADDICTIN. YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Plz vote on my poll, on my profile. =)


	7. POV

**Disclaimer: As you all should know I own none of the characters except for the ones that I made up, obviously…**

**Those made-up people are…Ben and his family. And Mary…**

**A/N: I want to give Ben and Leah a song, but I don't know which song would fit them, so I have turned to you, my readers. Plz tell me what song should be theirs. =)**

Love me, Break me

Chapter 7: POV

**Leah's POV**

I was dreading today, because I hadn't heard or seen Ben. He usually called me or came over, before or exactly at this time.

I began wondering…and then I began worrying. I reached for the nearest phone and dialed the memorized number.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

His cell-phone rang a couple times before I got his answering machine.

"_Hey. Sorry, can't answer my cell-phone right now, I'm most likely busy or I lost my phone for the ten billionth time. But please, leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."_

I sighed and went back to reading a sports magazine, but a couple seconds later I put it down and growled in frustration.

After walking in circles and making myself really dizzy, I decided to call him again. This time he picked up.

"Hey, Leah. Sorry I didn't call you before," I heard him mumble on the other side of the phone.

"It—it's okay," I stuttered unsure. "Are you going to come over today?" I asked.

"Uhh…yeah, sure. Bye," he said before he hung up on me.

_Strange…_

I kept the phone on my ear for a while, then walked over to the kitchen.

After getting some Oreo's, I went upstairs to my room. When all the delicious goodness was done and devoured, I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I fell into deep sleep, dreaming about Ben. There were all these beautiful, bright, neon colors and I also saw many Ben-faces everywhere. It was beautiful.

But my dream was interrupted when someone knocked on my door. I lazily walked over to open it then saw Ben's face smiling at me. At the first glance, any doubts about what happened that day vanished from my mind.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hey, gorgeous," I chuckled.

He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back—eager, like always. When he pulled away I felt light headed.

He laughed at me; amused at my dazzled expression.

"So, do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

I took a moment to think before answering. "How about the park? It looks absolutely beautiful in the afternoon; especially with all the happy flowers."

"But it will never beat you." I rolled my eyes at his corny lines.

"Come on," I said as I pulled his arm towards the door.

***

"It's so beautiful," I said admiring the sunset.

"Yes, you are…" I heard Ben whisper to himself.

I looked over at him and saw that he was staring right at me. I blushed and turned my head away.

He reached over and cupped my cheeks with his big hands so that most of my visions was limited to his face. Then, just as I opened my mouth to say those three words, his lips came crashing down on mine.

And so we kissed passionately, both of us never wanting to let go. I heard him whisper my name as we broke apart. Not wanting the sweet moment to end, I whispered back what I've been dying to say to him.

"I love you."

But when I did, I felt a sudden jerk and opened my eyes to find myself alone in a field full of flowers, looking more depressed than happy.

***

**Seth's POV  
**

My sister had finally found her imprint, and was now, annoyingly happy most of the time. I'm happy for her. Yeah, I'm like that; almost _always_happy.

I can't wait to see Maria, again. She is the world's most beautiful girl. I love her more than life. She just arrived at my school only a few days ago…

Wait a minute! I… I…. I imprinted!

I IMPRINTED?!

That can't be right! But… But…that can't be possible!

Can it?

***

**Ben's POV  
**

Leah and I kissed passionately, when we broke apart a bit, I whispered her name and I heard her whisper something back. "'I love you.'" That's when I jerked away and hid behind her. She opened her eyes and looked around looking depressed.

I covered her eyes with my hands and said, "Guess who?" in a sing song voice.

She giggled and pulled my hands off her face. She turned around to face me and pecked me on my lips.

"I love you, too," I told her. Then I pulled my love next to me and held her in my arms while we both watched the sun set.

***

**Jake's POV  
**

_Renesmee… Renesmee… So beautiful… _

_***  
_

**Sue's POV  
**

_Work, work, work. I have to work._

_Ugh, I miss you so much Harry…_

***

**Billy's POV  
**

_Oi!_

_I have to get Jacob to fix this wheel-chair…_

***

**Charlie's POV  
**

_Come on, Giants! Win already!_

"TOUCH-DOWN!"

***

**Bella's POV  
**

_How could Jake even have the NERVE __to imprint on my daughter?!_

***

**Edward's POV  
**

_I __STILL __WANT TO KILL THAT DOG! But nooo, he's Bella's "friend"!_

***

**Renesmee's POV  
**

_Mommy? Jake? Mommy? Jake? Who is better? Hmm…_

* * *

**A/N: Does you like it? Me hopes you do. I like it. It is very funny. It makes me laugh.**

**Look. Mwhahahahahaha! See? Hee, hee. :)**

**P.S plz vote or review or both. It makes me REAL happy!**

**BTW, thank you sissy again for the editing stuff.**

**BTW sorry if it was too short. But, hey at least I updated!**

**BTW, THAX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, DREAMS ARE BURSTING BUBBLES! (Author. That is her name.) And for all my other readers that review to me, I recommend you read her stories too! So yeah… Bye. :( FOR NOW! MWHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I'm really hyper today. =P  
**


	8. Stalkers and Invitations

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING XCEPT FOR MY PPLZ!**

**A/N: Hey all you readers! Are you havin' fun reading my story? Hope you are. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

**Love me, Break me**

**Chapter 8: Stalkers and Invitations **

**Leah's POV**

I was staring at the invitation I had found on the kitchen table with shock. It was an invitation to _Rachel_ and _Paul's WEDDING_! The invitation said it was going to be on August 8th. That's…_1, 2, 3_… 11 days from now!

_What's their rush?_

"'Sup, sissy! Watcha looking at?" Seth asked as he came into the living room. But I was in too much shock to answer him.

"Leah?" he asked while waving a hand in front of my face. "Le-ah! You there, sis?"

"What?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

"Well… I was asking…what you… were… looking at," he said, treating me like a three year old kid.

"Seth, I understand English! I was just in shock."

"And why are you in shock?" Seth asked.

I shoved the invitation in his hands. "That's why," I said as he skimmed the note and looked nearly as shocked as I felt.

"Whoa. What's their rush?" Seth asked.

"That's what I thought, too," I told Seth.

"Did mom see this yet?" he asked.

"Probably, 'cause when I came down I saw this on the kitchen table and we both obviously know that mail men don't walk in on people's kitchens."

"Obviously," Seth agreed. "So, you gonna hang out with Ben today?"

"Yeah…" I said drifting in to my happy place with Ben.

"So…where are you guys gonna go?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. He said he was going to call me soon," I replied, thinking about where we should go today. "Why do you care, though?"

"Well…uh…you see I…I kinda…imprinted," he stuttered then looked like he was getting ready for me to yell at him. But why would I do that? I'm happy for him, not mad at him.

"That's great! So what's that lucky girl's name?" I asked him with a grin.

"Well, her name is Mary. Mary O'Riley. She's beautiful. She just moved to La Push from the Makah Reservation," he said with his eyes far off. Probably thinking about Mary like I always do with Ben.

"So where did you guys meet?" I asked, wanting to know more about my lil' brother's soul mate.

"I saw her with her friends at the mall while I was with Collin. That's where it happened—the imprinting. Ha, at a smoothie stand."

"What does she look like? Other than beautiful, I mean."

"She has the most striking green eyes, a light tan skin tone, and beautiful auburn hair. She's part Irish," he said with a goofy smile planted on his face.

"Well, Seth. This girl sure is lucky. When are you going to meet her again?"

"I was going to go search for her today actually. That's why I asked and everything. I didn't want you to know because I thought you'd get mad."

I smiled at my baby brother. Everything in my life was—for once in more than a long time—almost perfect.

***

**Seth's POV**

I was at the beach searching for the one girl in the world that would ever be able to take my breath away. _Mary._

_I wonder where she is… _

"Hey, Mary! Wait up!" I heard a girl yell as she passed me.

_Mary? Where?!_

Then I saw her. She turned around to see her friend and our eyes met. I waved at her, smiling. I must have had that goofy smile that my sister told me about because Mary giggled at me. Then she turned around again and started walking to her friend. I decided to follow them. Follow, not stalk.

It turned out they were headed to the mall again.

***

I pretended to be interested in one of the shops. I pretended to look around. Then I pretended that I didn't find anything and that made me sad. When I got tired of pretending, I went over to the smoothie stand. There sure were a lot of people today that wanted smoothies today. It was the longest line ever, but I didn't mind, because when I got in line I found out _she_ was right in front of me.

*****  
**

**Leah's POV**

A while after had Seth left, Ben had called.

"Hi, Ben," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Leah. So, where do you want to go today?' he asked

"Before I tell you where we should go, let me tell you some real news. So guess what!"

"What?'

"SETH IMPRINTED!" I nearly screamed into the cell phone.

"Um… that's great but next time could please warn me before you try to _scream my ear off_?!" he asked teasingly but serious.

I giggled. "Sure. Sorry."

"So where do you want to go?" he asked again.

"Well I have an idea. Instead of going somewhere why don't we do something?" I asked, a plot already being made. _Hee-hee!_

"Okay!" Ben said cheerfully. "I'll be there in a few minutes," he told me before hanging up.

***

I went to open the door when I heard some knocks. I was shocked to see Ben at my door. It was just about 3 minutes before he hung up. I noticed he was shirtless. So that must have meant that he turned into a wolf and ran over.

I hadn't known I was staring at his tan, muscular chest until he asked me if I was going to ask him in.

"Uh, yeah, sure, come on in," I said, still a bit dazed. He chuckled as he came in.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I asked, getting annoyed at me being dazzled and him laughing at me.

"Sure; do you have a men sized shirt?"

"No. But Seth has a few," I said, trying to not stare at his bare chest

"Okay I'll wait here," he said searching my face for something that he soon found wasn't there.

I ran up the stairs then went to Seth's room. I looked around the messy room then finally found the ugliest shirt in the world, then ran back down stairs. When I finally found Ben I found him looking around the kitchen for food.

"Ben!" I called him like someone would call their dog.

Ben turned around to see me holding the shirt and smiling evilly. He walked over to me and looked at the shirt, the said "That is the ugliest shirt ever! I know Seth has better shirts than that!" he said

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" I said proudly.

"Perfect for what? Scaring people?" he asked.

"No. It's perfect for a disguise."

"And what, pray tell, am I going to need a disguise for?"

"For stalking Seth!" I pronounced. "I already have my outfit ready."

***

**Seth's POV**

"So are you stalking me or something?" Mary asked me after we decided to go to get pretzels.

"No, I was on my way to the mall to get a smoothie anyway. Before, I mean," I said blushing a bit.

"What, you can't make a smoothie on your own?" she asked me with a teasing smile.

I smiled back. But then saw the same dorky girl that was also in the smoothie line. She was right behind me. She had kept asking me questions about Mary. She looked about the same age as Leah. She was really getting on my nerves. The dorky girl was staring at me with wide eyes. She never took her eyes off me even if I stared right at her.

"Well? Don't you?" Mary asked, her voice bringing me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh. No. I mean yes. It was just really getting unbearable at my house. My sister's boyfriend came over and… well we all know what follows," I lied.

"Yeah, we all know what follows," she replied silently. "So what's your name? She asked changing the subject.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater," I said probably sound like a fool.

"Well, Seth, Seth Clearwater my name is Mary O'Riley and it is a pleasure to meet you," she said in a mocking British accent. She laughed and I joined in.

"Aw, man!" Mary groaned as she stared at her watch.

"What is it?" I asked

"I have to go," she said. Then she grabbed my hand and got out a pen. She scribbled something down. It tickled, but I kept a straight face.

"That's my cell-phone number. Call me whenever," she said before running away.

***

**Leah's POV**

"Oh my goodness, Ben! She gave him her phone number!" I screamed as Ben drove us in his car back to my house.

"Yeah, but guess what! You're screaming in my ear again," he said

"Oh, right. Sorry," I apologized, lowering my voice.

***

"So, Seth. Did you find your dream girl?" I asked Seth as soon as he walked through the door.

"Yes, and she has a name," he said. I noticed he was trying to hide his hand.

"What are you hiding, Seth?" I asked, mentally laughing at him.

"N-nothing," he stuttered before running upstairs.

As soon as Ben and I heard Seth's door close, I burst out into fits of giggles.

***

**Seth's POV**

I ran up the stairs before Leah could find out anything. When I was in the safety of my own bedroom I got out my cell phone and dialed the number on my hand. Downstairs I heard Leah start to giggle hysterically. My crazy soon-to-be college sister.

After a few rings Mary finally picked up.

"Hey!" I said, sort of excited, though I didn't really know why.

"Oh hey, Seth," she said tiredly.

"Did I wake you? Were you sleeping?" I asked looking over at my clock. "Should I hang up?"

"NO!" she said as if she'd die if I did hang up. "I mean… no, you don't have to hang up."

I smiled to myself. "I think I should though. It's getting really late…" I teased.

"What are you, an old man? It's still like 6-ish," she protested.

"No, but sometimes people get tired and like to take naps."

"And why would I be tired? I didn't wrestle a bull," she said as I cringed at the thought of her doing that. She would surely have gotten hurt with the attraction of her red hair.

"Are you sure you didn't?" I asked getting my composure back.

"Seth, Seth, Seth." I loved the way she said my name. It sent butterflies down my stomach. "Can you really imagine me holding a red cloak in ring with a bull?" Mary asked.

I couldn't answer that so I decided to change the subject. "Hey, Mary? Did you ever try cliff diving?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. And I don't think I'll ever want to, either," she said truthfully.

"Why not? Are you scared?" I taunted.

"Yes!" she said in a matter-of-factly voice. And I guess it sort of would be scary for first timers.

"I can teach you how. I mean, like, not to be afraid or anything," I said.

"Sure, I guess," she said, sounding hesitant.

"It's a date!" I said cheerfully.

"Sure it is, Seth. Sure it is," she replied sarcastically with a giggle. "What time is this 'date'?"

"Uh… how 'bout tomorrow? Tomorrow morning?" I asked wanting to see her face again, bright and early.

"Sure," she said. I could almost see the smile in her voice. Then I heard a commotion on the other side of the phone. "Sorry, Seth, but I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye," I said as the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the shortness, though.**

**By the way, check out my profile page where I have links for Leah's outfits.**

**Reviews, please. (:**

**~Alice**


	9. Chapter 9: Scares

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING XPT FOR MY PPLZ

A/N: Hey all you readers! Remember to check out Leah's outfits with links on my profile page! =]

* * *

Love Me, Break Me

Chapter 9: Meetings, and Scares

Leah's POV (The Next Day)

_Today is an important day. Ben is going to meet mom. Mom is going to meet Ben and his family. Today is an important day._

I kept repeating the same thoughts to myself over and over. But I knew I was lying to myself. I didn't see it as an important day at all. Why didn't mom just understand that Ben was my soul mate and he would never hurt me?

And it wasn't just my mom who that Ben wasn't good enough for me. Ben's family also wanted to know more about me and my family. Why didn't anyone understand that we are already perfect for each other?

_GOSH! _

"Leah, are you ready yet?" my mother asked from my door.

"Almost," I said as I finished up my make-up. Today I was wearing a pair of black converse and a red and black plaid dress. I looked around my room until I finally found my black heart shaped earrings and put them on.

"Leah!" my mother called from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I reached for my red jacket. I opened my door and ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Finally the vain girl is here and all done!" my annoying brother said.

I sneered back at him.

"Well, I'm out," Seth said.

"And where are you off to?" my mother asked him.

"Mom, I have a date today," he said.

"Well son, you're going to have to postpone. You're coming with me and your sister," mom said using her motherly no-arguing-with-her voice.

"But mom!" Seth whined.

"No buts young man!" mom said as she led the way out the door, heading towards her Honda.

I went outside to where my impatient mother sat. Calling "shot-gun" I sat in the front and left a grumbling Seth to sit in the back. Looking into the rearview mirror, I saw that Seth had taken out his phone and was now texting.

_Poor Seth,_ I thought as I looked at his frown and sighed. It was sad to see that frown on my little brother's happy face.

***

When we finally reached the Grey family house we all stared speechless. It was huge! I didn't notice that my jaw dropped until a fly buzzed in through my open window and into my open mouth, landing on my tongue.

"EW!" I shrieked and jumped up in my seat. My head hit the roof of the car. "OW!" I yelled. My brother laughed hard. "This is so not funny!" I yelled at him, furious.

"Leah, Seth, stop it!" my mother ordered. We both immediately stopped, knowing that getting on our mother's nerves today was like signing off your own execution.

Mom was the first one out the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out, rushing her side. Seth quietly walked up behind me and whispered, "Why didn't you ever tell us Ben was rich?"

"He never told me he was rich," I replied, thinking about the enormous house—no, mansion—we were approaching. Seth snorted in response.

***

"And where are you going for college?" Ben's father—Tom—asked me.

"Um, I got acceptance letter from a couple places but I'm definitely set on Dartmouth, maybe," I said nervously. I smiled occasionally, trying to brighten up the aura but it was stuck in awkwardness.

"Atta girl, Dartmouth's a great college. It's actually my alma mater. Ben's going there too, courtesy of the Dean—an old friend of mine. And what are you majoring in?"

"Uh, Arithmacy, and Photography as a minor."

"Photography?! But Arithmacy's good. Yes, good, good. Alright then, what about you, boy? Where are you going?" Mr. Gray asked Seth.

"Me? I'm still in high school, though," Seth said confused.

Mr. Grey sighed then explained in exasperation. "I mean after you're done with high school."

"Oh. Well, I wanna go to the University of California—like…Dad…" He paused for a minute, a sad, faraway look crossing his face. Dad had always wanted us to go to his alma mater. Too bad he's not here to see his dream slowly unfold. "Or maybe Princeton or something," Seth said with a nudge from me.

"Alright then. You youngsters can go outside and see the yard if you want." Mr. Grey motioned to his right were the BIG French door was that led to the yard.

I hesitantly went to the door. Seth was behind me, and Ben had come to my side and held my hand. We left the two parents to "compare notes".

***

"So, what do you think about my dad?" Ben asked me when we were both outside. We were sitting on a swing holding each other.

"Well…" I said trying to find the right adjective but also to be truthful.

"That bad?" Ben asked.

"No, no. Not at all. I think he's very nice and friendly. And can also be serious," I answered honestly.

"Yeah, my dad really is a friendly man, once you get to know him and everything," Ben said.

"Yeah," I smiled at him "Hey, Ben? Why didn't you ever tell me you were rich?"

"You never asked," he joked. "Plus, it didn't really seem that important to me."

"Oh."

"Leah, do you love me?" he asked after a silent minute.

"Of course I love you, Ben," I told him. "I love you with all my heart."

"That's all I needed to know," he said before crushing his lips on mine.

"Ugh! Could you to please get a room?" Seth whined from the swing on our left. Neither of us even paid the slightest attention to him.

After a few minutes of making out on the swings, I heard Seth calling from inside. _When did he go in?_

"Leah! Mom's calling!" Seth said. "She says it's time to go home!"

As I looked towards the house, I felt Ben put something in my hand.

"LEAH!" One more of Seth's yells and Ben and I broke off. I stared at the box he had put in my hand with confusion.

Ben smiled at me and put my other hand on the box. "It's a present," he said. "Open it when you get home."

"Leah, mom is getting really impatient!" Seth warned.

"Coming," I said as I slipped off Ben's lap and made my way around the mansion toward the SUV.

***

Seth's POV (that afternoon)

I was on my way to the beach to meet up with Mary today. I saw her talking into her cell phone. Today she was wearing a green plaid shirt, a pair of shorts and green flip-flop. Then, when I got closer I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marie?" I asked when I got to where she was. She was sitting on a bolder. She put up a finger to tell me to wait. So I watched her as she said into the phone "I have to go," then she hung up on whoever she was talking to.

"Hi, Seth," Marie said.

"Why were you crying?" I blurted out.

"I wasn't crying," she said as she wiped off the evidence.

"Marie, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing happened," she mumbled.

I hugged her she wept silently.

"So are we going to sky dive or what?" Marie asked as she broke off the hug with a smile.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, we're going to sky dive."

She smiled back at me. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked hand in hand to the cliff.

***

Leah's POV

When we finally got home I pulled the wrapping off then pulled of the lid of the small box. Inside was a silver bracelet with a design on the front part. A tear quietly feel out my eye. I ran up to my room and dialed in Ben's memorized phone number. A few rings and Ben picked up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU!" I said before Ben could say a word.

"You opened the present didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, and I love it! Thank you so much Ben."

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said hesitantly. That scared me. Was he having a second thought about me? About us?

"So do you want to go somewhere?" he asked me.

I laughed. "Sure. But for a change why don't you pick?"

***

Seth's POV

"You really shouldn't have worn those clothes today," I said looking at Marie's outfit.

"Why not?" She asked "Does it look ugly?"

"Not at all," I said honestly "It's just that I don't think you should have worn those pretty clothes because now they'll get wet and ruined," I said frowning guiltily. I should have told her to wear something old. She shrugged as if she couldn't care less. I sighed again.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled. "Are you ready?" I asked a smile creeping up my face.

"Sure," she said, her voice sounding far of.

"Alright then, give me your hand," I ordered. She silently slipped her hand in mine. Her hand felt like it perfectly fit in mines.

"Now I want you to imagine yourself jumping of something easy, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay," she said closing her eyes then opened them again.

"Alright, now I'm going to jump. Okay?" I asked.

"Alright," she said. I couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from me.

I jumped and she fell off with me.

Cliff diving was so fun. We were both still falling in the sky when I looked over at her and saw her eyes closed and mouth pulled into a frown. Then we fell into the water. Marie was going down into the water causing me to go down with her. I pulled her out to the surface of the water. Marie was still in my hands. I started worrying about her.

I towed her back to the beach

"Marie?" I asked afraid I had killed her. "Marie!" I yelled.

I tried to pump some water that could have found its way into her beautiful mouth.

Water spilled out her mouth like it was a fountain. Then her eyes finally opened again.

"Marie," I sighed relived.

"What happened?" she asked. I frowned at her.

"We cliff dived."

"Oh," she said her. Her eyes looked like they were fighting to stay open. I frowned again.

"I should get you home," I said looking at her. She looked like she was dying. I cringed.

"No. Don't take me to my house," she protested. 'My mother doesn't know that I was cliff diving. She'd be very mad at me if she saw me like this. She'd be mad at you to," She said her voice barely audible.

"Then I'll take you to my house," I said picking her up. I ran back to my house with her in my hands. It felt like holding air in my hands. I hadn't noticed before but her shoes had gone missing.

It turned out that mom and Leah had both left.

***

"Do you need anything else?" I asked Marie. I had given her some of Leah's old clothes that she is never going to wear again. Marie was now resting on a couch. I had put three blankets on her and yet I could still here her teeth clatter.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired," she said hoarsely.

"Should I get you another drink?' I asked her.

She laughed at that. "Seth I feel like already drank a whole gallon."

"So," I mumbled.

"Thanks. But no thanks," she said.

I held her hand, trying to make her warmer, and it worked. Her teeth stopped chattering and she soon fell asleep and I too fell asleep.

My dream—that was really pointless—soothed me into a peaceful gentle sleep.

***

Leah's POV

When Ben and I came back from McDonald with a cheeseburger and some fries for Seth we walked in the front door laughing but we abruptly. We saw Seth sitting on the ground holding some girls hand who was lying across our sofa. She looked exactly like Seth had described her. Marie.

"Who's that?" Ben whispered in my ear.

"Seth's imprint. Her name's Marie," I whispered back.

"Oh."

"We should go so we don't wake them," I said making my way to the kitchen with Ben right on my heels. Quietly.

I put Seth's bag of the delicious "junk food"—as parents like to call it—on the kitchen table. Then Ben I and walked hand in hand out side.

***

"Ben? Where are you going for collage?" I asked Ben as we walked in my mom's precious garden.

"Ha! You'll have to guess."

I huffed then thought for a while. "Harvard?" I asked hoping he'd say no.

"Nope," he said popping the P. I smiled relived.

"Um, Dartmouth?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep," he said popping his P again.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Ben said smirking at me.

"Ben."

"Yeah...?" he asked.

"Be quite please," I said smirking back at him.

* * *

A/N: Was it long enough? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Or did you want to marry it? Haha! Just joking 'bout the last one. ^. ^ Yup sissy I used ur trade mark! Haha! Ouch. Anyways… PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING, PLAESE GIVE ME IDEAS!

Blah, blah, Lyla Domea edited this.

P.S Check out some of other people's stories on my favorites. Favorite authors and/or favorite stories. Like my friend HermioneGranger13. AND other cool people.


	10. AN

**THIS FANFIC IS GOING ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION AND WRITER'S BLOCK.**


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from twilight except for the Grey family. (:

* * *

Love Me, Break meChapter 

Chapter 10: Meeting Mary

Leah's POV

When I woke up the next day I smiled to myself, remembering yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

_Me and Ben were walking in mom's garden, when I heard Seth calling out "HI LEAH!"_

_"HEY SETH! IS Mary AWAKE YET?" I had yelled back._

_"YEAH! AND IF SHE WASN'T SHE WOULD BE NOW WITH ALL THIS YELLING!" Seth said back._

_Me and Ben walked back into the house. I felt so excited and... giddy to finally get to actually meet Mary. _

_When I saw Mary and Seth together standing there, my heart was overwhelmed with happy emotion for Seth. _

_"Hi Mary. I'm Leah, Seth's sister. It's very nice to finally meet you. Seth talks about you all the time." I said, looking at Mary, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Seth turning pink and looking down at the ground embarrassed, and since I almost never got to embarrass my lil bro, I decided to embarrass him some more, so I added on,"Seth told me that you were beautiful, but he never said that you were HOT! There is a difference you know. I'm so happy Seth has gotten the time to meet you." Mary was smiling and I could see a light pinkness on her ears. _

_Finally Seth put his head back up and I could see he was still kind of blushing. "So know that you've met each other, you can leave, can't you Leah?" Seth said to me half glaring, half pleading. _

_I put on my cheerfullest smile and said, "I **guess **I can, but why would I do that?" _

_That was when Ben cut in-i had almost forgotten he was there, because I was having so much fun embarrassing Seth. "So that Seth and Mary can hang out, and you and I can finish out walk in your mom's garden." Ben said smiling warmly. I would have LOVED to agree, but I wanted to talk to Mary to get to know her more, she seemed like a cool girl, so I argues on. _

_"Why don't you and Seth go in the garden and talk about video games, or whatever boys talk about, while Mary and me chat, and get to know each other?" I suggested, with a smirk towards the boys. Mary peeked up at this. _

_"Yes. Why not Seth. I mean I know I just met you guys, but it seems like you and Ben can use some bonding time, so you **should** go on to the garden." Mary said with a half smirk, half puppy eyed look. I laughed to myself, taking a liking to Maire already._

_The boys grudgingly walked to the garden, with there heads down, like disappointed puppies._

_Me and Mary burst out laughing when the boys were out of range. When we both had eventually calmed down, I asked if Mary,"Do you want anything, to drink or eat?" _

_"No thanks." She said politely. _

_"Come on! I insist!" I said with a warm friendly smile. Mary looked at me, with a look of fondness and happiness in her eyes. _

_"Um, okay. If you put it that way, then okay. Can I have some orange juice and a sandwich?" She asked, looking at me carefully. _

_"Sure, anything you want cupcake! But what kinda of sandwich?" I said with a southern gum chewing waitress accent, smiling brightly._

_Mary giggled, then answered,"Ham and Cheese please!" in a sing-song voice. _

_"Sure thing love! Come **right **up!" I said keeping the accent on. "So tell me about yourself. I don't know anything except from what I see. Which is that you're **real **pretty!"_

_Mary giggled before answering. "Well I'm from the Makah Reservation, and I'm half Irish. I like shopping and getting muddy. So you can say that I'm half girly girl, and half tomboy." She said with a crooked grin. _

_I smiled thinking how perfect she was for Seth and how not-the-same she was, so that Seth might always have found something new about her, and never get tired of her. But as if that could happen. That got me wondering about how great a sister-in-law she'd be. We could go shopping and then do something like play volley ball, then hang out with our boys. The image was so clear and vivid in my head. I loved it._

_"...And I really like any music genre other than jazz." Mary said finishing off her short biography. I smiled warmly, turning back around finishing the sandwich. I kept thinking about Mary, and soon enough I got tears in my eyes. I went to the refrigerator getting some orange juice out. I poured it out into a cup then turned around and gave Mary her sandwich and drink._

_"What's wrong?" Mary asked looking at me seeing the tears lightly roll down my cheeks. Tears of happiness. "Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head 'no' at Mary, then huged her tight and smiled. _

_"No. Not at all! In fact you just made my day, the best, well second best, day ever!" I said pulling out of the hug._

_"Um,...your welcome?" Mary said flabbergasted. _

_After a silent moment, Mary asked, "So what was your first best day ever?" _

_I was confused at first then I realized she was talking about when I told her meeting her was the **second **best day ever. "Oh! Ha ha! The first best day ever was when I met Ben. You know, my boyfriend." I said smiling, at the memory of my paradise day. When I met my one and true love. The second piece of my heart. How I missed being in his arms. _

_"Wow! You must really love Ben! You look so...love struck! I hope that happens to me someday." Mary said longingly. This news shocked me! Didn't she know that she already met the one for her? Didn't she feel **love-struck **the day she met Seth? And didn't Seth tell her about him imprinting on her? I looked at Mary, and this time **I **was the one flabbergasted. Then I changed the subject, deciding to talk to Seth about it later. _

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X-FF-X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_"So what happened then?" Mary asked laughing along with me about a time when Dad had taken Seth and I, to the park and it was all muddy. _

_"Well, after Seth fell into the mud puddle-"_

_"You mean after you** pushed **him in!" Mary said laughing hysterically._

_"Okay, okay. Guilty as charged." I said putting my hands up smirking. _

_Then, when Mary was rolling her eyes at me, while laughing, she happened to roll her eyes at the clock and saw what time it was. _

**5:45**

_"Dammit! I'm late! Sorry! I have to leave. Bye!" Mary said nervously._

_"What? Why? Where? **What **just happened?" I said confused. But Mary was already walking to the garden door. Then she shouted a good bye to Seth, and ran out to the front door. I raced after her looking to confront her but my shock slowed me down, and by the time I got to the door Mary already left and I just figured to let her go. Then Seth was at my side. _

_"What happend?" Seth asked, a feeling of hurt on his face. "**What did you tell her? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MAKE HER LEAVE LIKE THAT?" **Seth asked me enraged and livid now. _

_My eyes opened wide, and I started shouting back at him."**HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MAYBE YOU GOT HER ANNOYED YOU DISGUSTING PIG!**" I was so mad at him! **I **didn't do anything! I was about to shout some more insults at him when I felt warm calming hands on my shoulders. I looked around seeing Ben. My face softened seeing his. Ben looked puzzeld, and shocked._

_"Leah. Calm down. Don't get mad at Seth." Then Ben leaned down and kissed me, causing all traces of anger to leave. Instead I felt more calm, and ashamed. Why did I just yell so loudly at my baby brother? _

_"I'm sorry Seth. But I really didn't say anything to Mary! Not the way your thinking anyway!" I apologized. But instead of returning the apology, Seth just turned around and walked up to his room, mumbiling incoherent words. The rest of the day Ben and I mainly just sat next with each other. Ben asked me what happened, and I told him what happened, though I did edit parts like when me and Mary talked about my first best day ever. When I finished telling him what happened, Ben looked at me then at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. I remained silent and put my head on his chest closing my eyes, in bliss. This is where I always wanted to be, where I wanted to spend my life, and where I wanted to die. In Ben Grey's arms._

**_End of Flashback_**

**AU: Hello people! sorry I haven't updated on a really LONG while! But I have this up now! yay! It may sound bad because I'm a bit rusty and because Lyla my sis, didn't edit this. :/ so anyway...HI! tell me if you love it or hate it or if ur just happy im writing agian. ;) The next chapter might take a bit but...yeah, yeah. :) Hope u liked it! 3**


	12. Author's Noteagain :

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys...Hehe [*laughs nervously*]**

**Um i kno it has been like a YEARS wait since i updated (dont hurt me) and today i woke up and was like "i should get back to my story!" (no not really, but still...) **

**And so i went and read my story to refresh my memory, but as i was reading it i was sitting there thinking it was REALLY..._bleh!_ so I'm gonna re-write it...all and then write the next chapter! :D...but im no wizard (i WISH...-.-) so im not gonna be able to upadte the chapters THAT quick so yea...but still im gonna be writing again so that good right? ;D**

**Oh and sorry that this is ONLY an author's note...:/**

**LUVVIES ^_^**

**~Ali**


End file.
